1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system which outputs a picked-up image signal, a camera device, a camera controller and a relay device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera system used in a broadcasting station and so on, a camera head unit (CHU) which outputs an image signal and a camera control unit (CCU) which is input with an image signal are connected by a triax cable or an optical fiber cable (see JP-A-2005-057499 and JP-A-2005-064816).